The Turning Tide
by Raven-Evelyn
Summary: Aileana has learned about herbs, potions, magic and reading someone's future from her mother. She never would have guessed the path her own future would take when two strangers arrive asking her mother for directions to Jeod's house. That simple meeting would weave Aileana's fate into the destiny of Alagaesia and her life would never be the same again.
1. Strange Newcomers in Teirm

**Chapter 1 Strange Newcomers in Teirm**

Aileana stood at the counter in her mother's shop grinding herbs together. She heard a voice floating through the open door.

"Could you tell us which house Jeod lives in?" a gruff male voice asked politely.

"I could," Aileana's mother said.

Aileana snickered and took the mortar and pestle to the window to see who was looking for their neighbor. She saw a silver haired older man and a boy who looked to be a couple years younger than herself.

"Will you tell us?" the older man asked.

"Yes." Angela fell silent, but her pen scribbled faster than ever. Aileana wondered how long it would be until the boy spoke up. No doubt he had less patience than his companion who could have been his father or older relative.

Just as the boy was about to say something, Angela looked. "Of course I'll tell you! All you have to do is ask. Your first question was whether or not I _could _tell you, and the second was if I _would _tell you. But you never actually put the question to me." Aileana smirked. That was one of her favorite was to mess with people.

"Then let me ask properly," the older man said smiling. "Which house is Jeod's? And why are you holding a frog?"

"Now we're getting somewhere," Aileana's mother bantered. "Jeod is on the right. And as for the frog, he's actually a toad. I'm trying to prove that toads don't exist – that there are only frogs."

"How can toads not exist if you have one on your hand right now?" the boy interrupted. "Besides what good will it do , proving that there are only frogs?"

Angela shook her head vigorously, her dark curls that she'd passed on to Aileana bouncing. "No, no, you don't understand. If I prove toads don't exist, then this is a frog and never was a toad. Therefore, the toad you see now doesn't exist. And if I prove there are only frogs, then toads won't be able to do anything bad – like make teeth fall out, cause warts, and poison or kill people. Also witches won't be able to use any of their evil spells because, of course, there won't be any toads around."

"I see," the old man said delicately. "It sounds interesting, and I would like to hear more, but we have to meet Jeod."

"Of course," Angela said returning to her writing.

Once the strangers left, Aileana stepped outside. "What did you think of those two?" Angela asked never pausing her writing.

"An interesting pair that's for certain," Aileana said going over what she'd observed. "They clearly aren't from around here but they aren't looking for Jeod for merchant's business unless it's to see if he needs guards for his next voyage, but that's unlikely. The boy seemed new to the life as a warrior unlike his companion who could be related or just be his teacher. That's all I got."

"You could do better," her mother said. "They were uneasy being in the city, the older one was constantly on guard and is older than he looks, and the younger one comes from a poor hardworking family, probably farmers."

Aileana chuckled. Her mother was one of the most observant people in Alagaesia. This was partly because of how much longer she'd been observing people compared to Aileana.

"The tides are starting to turn," Angela said, studying the toad.

"Good because it was starting to get a little boring here."

"You can always visit your father you know."

"I know, though I think I'll wait and see what happens with these new arrivals. They might stir up a hornets' nest." Aileana studied the consistency of the herbs and realized they were ready for the next step so she headed back inside.

The next day Aileana and Angela went out to collect more plants. When they got back to the shop they were surprised to see the boy form the previous day there and that Solembum had spoken to him.

"He says you talked with him," said Angela.

"You can talk with him too?" asked the boy.

Angela tossed her head. "Of course, but that doesn't mean he'll say anything back." She handed her plants to Aileana and walked behind the counter to face the boy. "He likes you. That's unusual."

"Very," Aileana added, starting to put the plants away. "Most of the time Solembum doesn't show himself to customers."

"In fact, he says you show some promise given a few years work," Angela said.

"Thanks."

"It's a compliment, coming from him. You're only the third person to come in here who has been able to speak with him. The first was a woman, many years ago; the second was a blind beggar; and now you. But I don't run a store just so I can prattle on. Is there anything you want? Or did you only come in to look?"

"Just to look," the boy said. "Besides, I don't really need any herbs."

"That's not all we do," said Angela with a grin. "The rich fool lords pay me for love potions and the like. We never claim that they work, but for some reason they keep coming back. But I don't think that you need those chicaneries. Would you like your fortune told? We do that, too, for all the rich fool ladies."

He laughed. "No, I'm afraid my fortune is pretty much unreadable. And I don't have any money."

Angela looked over at Solembum curiously and Aileana knew what she was thinking. Sure enough her mother hurried into the back room after a moment.

"I'm Aileana by the way," Aileana said introducing herself. "I help my mother out around the shop." She smiled and headed to the back room passing her mother ion the way in. Aileana proceeded to bottle up a potion for her mother.

By the time Aileana returned to the main area of the shop Angela was just finishing up the boy's fortune. "-it can only mean more trouble- but betrayal is clear. And it will come from within your family."

"Roran wouldn't do that!" he objected abruptly.

"I wouldn't know," Angela said carefully. "But the bones have never lied, and that is what they say." She offered him a drink from her wineskin.

"After all that death might be welcome," he joked nervously.

"It might be," said Angela solemnly then laughed slightly. "But you shouldn't fret about what has yet to occur. The only way the future can hurt us is by causing us worry."

"You'll feel better once you're out in the sun," Aileana said.

"Perhaps," he said before noting quietly, "You used words of power."

Aileana's eyes widened. Very few people knew what words from the ancient language sounded like.

Angela's eyes flashed. "What I wouldn't give to see how the rest of your life plays out. You can speak to werecats, know of the ancient language, and have a most interesting future. Also, few young men with empty pockets and rough travelling clothes can expect to be loved by a noblewoman. Who are you?"

He hesitated slightly before stating, "I am Eragon."

Angela arched her eyebrows. "Is that who you are or your name?" she asked.

"Both," said Eragon.

Aileana knew his name sounded familiar but couldn't think where she'd heard it before. When her mother asked about his companion, however; she did recognize Brom's name as her mother found his future a bit of a joke. Eragon didn't seem to think so though.

Solembum said something to Eragon interrupting Angela and then walked toward Aileana. She scratched him behind the ears.

"I think I have to go," said Eragon who looked shaken.

"If you want to," said Angela, smiling again. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you like, especially if you buy some of our goods. But go if you wish, I'm sure that we've given you enough to ponder for a while."

"Yes." Eragon quickly made his way to the door. "Thank you for reading my future."

"You're welcome," said Angela still smiling.

Once he left the shop, Aileana said, "Well that seemed like it was interesting. I can't think of where I've heard the name Eragon before though."

"It was quite fascinating," Angela said. "And Eragon was the name of the first Dragon Rider."

"The first Dragon Rider," Aileana repeated. Eragon's words when he introduced himself came to mind. "Wait he that that Eragon was both his name and who he was. You don't think-"

"It's possible. He did have an unnaturally long life when I read his future."

"Things are definitely getting interesting," Aileana said looking at the closed door.


	2. A New Rider

Aileana left the baker carrying a couple loaves of bread. She nodded politely to Jeod's butler as she passed him on her way to pick up a few other groceries. He was no doubt running some sort of errand for his master, possibly replenishing some of their stocks since Eragon and Brom had left just the other day after staying with Jeod for over a week.

She noticed that a lot of people were gathered in small groups and speaking in low voices. The strange thing was that many of them weren't the usual gossipers. There were young and old men talking besides the usual women of high class. Curiosity peaked, Aileana wandered over to a group to find out what had the town abuzz.

"I heard that there's a new Dragon Rider in Alagaesia," one man said.

"I heard the same thing except he opposes the king," a young woman said.

Aileana decided that she'd heard enough and headed home. Most of the other groups that she'd past on the way were talking about the same thing.

"I heard an interesting rumor today," Aileana told her mother as the door shut behind her.

"Oh?"

"Yeah there's talk of a new Dragon Rider that the King is hunting."

Angela looked up sharply. "What?"

"People are saying that there's a new Rider who is opposing Galbatorix. It's not the first time that there's been whispers of a new Rider, but it's always interesting."

"More than interesting," Angela said. She leaned back in her chair. "Those rumors are very intriguing especially so soon after Brom was here."

"Who is Brom?" Aileana asked. "I've heard you mention his name before, but what does he have to do with these rumors? And what is so special about the rumors this time? They've been around before but never panned out to anything since there are no dragon eggs left in Alagaesia unless the king has any."

Angela quickly warded the room against eavesdroppers and gestured for Aileana to sit down.

"Brom was a Dragon Rider before his dragon was killed by Morzan," she told her daughter. About sixteen years ago, the Varden got someone to steal the three dragon eggs that Galbatorix kept in his vaults. The thief only managed to steal one and fled rather than meet up with the Varden. Morzan and Brom both hunted the fool. Morzan got there first and Brom fought him for the egg, killing Morzan. The egg was then ferried between the Varden and the elves hoping that it would hatch for one of them. With the appearance of Brom and the rumors at the same time, it's highly likely that the Varden's egg has hatched creating a new Rider who fights Galbatorix."

"So the Dragon Riders have returned," Aileana said excitedly. She had always been interested in the tales of dragons and their riders, especially since it was part of her family's history.

"Yes. Let's pack up the store and head to the Varden to learn more."

They spent the rest of that day and next bundling herbs, buying supplies and generally preparing for their departure from Teirm.

After a long two week trek across Alagaesia on horseback, Angela and Aileana reached the Lake of Kóstha-mérna. Angela spoke the opening words at the side of the waterfall. The doors opened and the two of them entered the mountain.

The guards greeted Angela before turning to Aileana. "Who are you?"

"She's my daughter, so don't even think about summoning one of the Twins," Angela told them firmly. "Unless of course you want to find out what it's like to spend the day as a frog or something unpleasant." The guards gulped visibly and waved them on. "Wise decision."

The two of them walked down the long dark tunnel. Aileana studied the ruby and amethyst studded marble pillars fascinated by the skill and artistry of the dwarves. She gasped when she saw the massive volcanic crater and the glittering city in the center.

"This mountain is called Farthen Dûr by the dwarves and the center is their city-mountain, Tronjheim, which they built from pure marble."

"Wow," Aileana breathed. "A little over the top though."

Angela nodded in agreement. She pointed out various places and directions to other interesting areas as she and her daughter headed down to their room.

Over the next couple weeks, Aileana settled into life in Tronjheim. Most of her days were spent either in the library reading whatever took her fancy or exploring the many halls and watching the residents going about their daily lives. Aileana found her first friend that was her own age in Nasuada and the two of them would talk about random topics or go to the training grounds and practice archery.

She had to be careful whenever she headed back to her room. A few days after Aileana and Angela arrived, her mother had been approached by a group of magicians called Du Vangr Gata. They kept pestering the two of them, once that they learned that Aileana could do magic as well. The Twins who ran the group were the worst and they kept trying to probe Aileana's mind despite her mother's multiple warnings about what would happen to their minds. Angela ended up moving herself, Aileana, Solembum, and all their possessions up into an unused area of Tronjheim in the dead of the night. Since then the pestering had stopped and the Twin's cut back on trying to probe Aileana's mind after Angela spoke to Ajihad, which Aileana was immensely grateful for. The Twins made her skin crawl.

One morning on her way to the library, Aileana noticed a large crowd gathered. Her steps faltered as she debated whether or not to see what was going on. She absolutely despised crowds as they often made her feel claustrophobic. However, her curiosity won out and Aileana walked over to see what all the fuss was about.

She got her answer when cheering erupted down the hall from where she was standing. Her eyes widened in awe as she watched a magnificent dragon walk down the hall. The dragon's scales were a brilliant, radiant blue and he or she walked with his or her head held proudly. Aileana pulled her eyes away from the dragon that, according to the whispers from those around her, was named Saphira, and looked at her Rider. She was faintly surprised that she recognized him as the boy Eragon who had come into their shop back in Teirm. Aileana noticed that his older companion wasn't there. Instead a young man with long, dark brown hair, who looked to be about her own age, was riding in Eragon's company.

"He's quite good looking isn't he?" a young woman near Aileana said to her friend.

"Which one?" the friend asked. "The Rider or his companion?"

"Either," she answered sending them both into fits of giggles.

Aileana rolled her eyes at their antics, though she did find herself agreeing that Eragon's companion was quite handsome. She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. She wasn't interested in any sort of romantic endeavor. It was safer for her sanity and mental health that way.

Deciding that she'd seen enough, Aileana headed back to her and her mother's rooms, the library completely forgotten.

"I didn't expect you back so soon," Angela said looking up from her knitting.

"I got distracted," Aileana admitted. "Eragon _is _a Rider."

"I should have figured when he mentioned Brom," Angela said. "What happened?"

Aileana proceed to tell her mother all about the procession and what she saw.


End file.
